


Paper Planes and Written Names

by shiinju



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad boy Johnny, College, Dick Jokes, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Admirer, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiinju/pseuds/shiinju
Summary: Johnny was a bad boy who isn't as bad as he looks. Ten is a college student who gets bullied by his ex- best friend. They meet by chance when Johnny is on his way back home from getting his idiot friend Jaehyun some Red Vines. After Johnny rescues Ten, Ten finds that he may have feelings for Johnny. Johnny notices how Ten looks at him and doesn't find his company that bad.





	Paper Planes and Written Names

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my very first ff ever! I hope it doesn't suck and that someone likes it lmao

Ch. 1

**Wonder Pets**

 

If you were to ask Johnny how his day was going, he would say that it was going pretty well. The weather was warm with a nice breeze so it wasn’t too hot, but just right in his opinion. If you were to ask Johnny about himself, he would answer that he's a mellow guy. Johnny liked to think of himself as a pretty chill guy. He wasn’t violent… correction, he wasn’t very violent. He was just a big (sometimes) friendly giant who has a few tattoos. Johnny was actually really big on helping people in need or who have less than he does, but when he does things of that nature, like feeding the homeless, he normally tries keeping it as anonymous as possible, by doing it a time of day that no one will see him or by buying the food and having the neighborhood kids do it, which is probably one of the main reasons that everyone likes to see him as everything other than a good person. To them, Johnny was this big tall thug who was covered in tattoos and gets into fights. They weren’t necessarily wrong, but they weren’t completely right either.

 

Today was a pretty normal day for Johnny; he found himself doing the usual things like running errands and getting house appliances. As of right now, he currently was walking down the street after getting some groceries that Jaehyun asked him to pick up. He didn't find himself in any rush to get home so he decided he’d stop and bask in the sun for a bit and maybe light up a cigarette and that’s just what he did. He stopped by this grey brick wall that lined a small tree and some plants basically being used as a giant pot. He liked this spot because the sun hit his face well and it made him nice and warm, along with the fact that the baby tree was the perfect height that its leaves blocked his eyes from the sun’s rays. Leaning against said wall, he set down his grocery bag and dug into his pocket, withdrawing a small box with a red line that went across it. He pulled out a single cigarette, closing the box and sliding it back into his pocket, then reaching into his butt pocket and retrieved his lighter. Placing the cigarette between his lips, he flicked the lighter once, twice, three times, when the flame finally sparked. He held it up to the tip of his cigarette, removing his finger from the striker of the lighter, placing it back in his pocket. He inhales sharply, sitting there for a while before he removes the cigarette from between his lips with it resting in between his index and middle finger, exhaling with a cloud of smoke escaping his nose and mouth. After taking a few puffs of his cigarette, he wiped the bud of it off on the cement, stomping on it, moving his foot from left to right in rushed movements. After feeling a few vibrations, he reached into his pocket, taking out his phone, noticing he had gotten a message. When he unlocked it, he had seen that he received said message from Jaehyun. Sighing as he clicked open their chat, he read the message that Jaehyun oh so graciously blessed him with.

 

**lil bitch:**

where are youuuuu??

i’m lonely and horny and i’m always hungry after i beat my meat because

it feels the void that reminds me of how lonely and sad i am :(

 

**daddy:**

dude wtf are you talking about

if you really wanted them so badly you could’ve walked

to the store yourself you dick

 

**lil bitch:**

honestly i don’t know who you think you're talking to like that young man

but i would appreciate it if you hurry up and bring me my red vines

 

**daddy:**

.. no

 

**lil bitch:**

fine then

smd bitch

 

**daddy:**

anything for you bby ;)

when do you want me to come over

 

**lil bitch:**

in like 10 minutes ;))

are you sure your throat will be ready for this monster cock

 

**daddy:**

of course it will

all i’ll need is some ice and a cough drop

i’ll be home soon ;)

hope you’re prepared for this super suction

 

With his fingers flying across the screen, he presses the send button, sliding his phone back into his pocket without waiting for a reply. He shook his head and chuckled, the sound deep and rough, making his chest vibrate with its low tone. He often wondered about his friend group choices and why he chose to be friends with them (especially Jaehyun), but he loved them and wouldn’t trade them and their crackhead selves for anyone else in the world. It wasn’t like he wasn’t in his twenties, so he still had time to befriend better influences, maybe even someone in college so that they could maybe convince him to do something better with his life. But for right now, he was pretty content with the life he leads.

 

Johnny picked up his grocery bag and half smoked cigarette (because no littering in this household), starting back on his way home. As he continued his stroll down the street, heading home, he noticed that there was this pretty boy with black hair and slightly tanned skin on the floor. His knees and elbows were covered in cuts and scratches. Maybe from falling? Johnny started walking a little faster, trying to get to the boy quicker to help him up. As he started taking bigger strides with his lanky legs, someone had walked out from around the corner where the boy was on the floor. He sighed in relief, thinking that the other male came out to help the boy up and boy was he wrong. Suddenly, two more boys came from around to corner and they all started nudging the cute boy with their feet, some a little harder than others. Then it clicked.

 

_Ahh… he’s being bullied._

 

When the bullies started kicking harder and stepping on his hands, twisting their feet as Johnny previously did to his cigarette. Johnny could tell the cute boy wasn't going to fight back because he was just sitting there with his face scrunched up in pain. Finally, completely giving up, the pretty boys head lolled back and his eyes fell in the direction of Johnny. He looked drained as if this had happened many times before and he was tired of fighting back, but his eyes looked pleading. They looked as if they wanted Johnny to go over and help, so he started walking forward to help. His normal strides are long because of his overly long body, but this time he was taking even bigger steps, almost running, to get to the boy faster. Once he arrived, the bullies eyes widened but fell back to their normal sizes quickly. They started wondering why he approached them, having reasons flick through their heads, but they came up with nothing. They looked confused, expecting someone like Johnny to ignore them bullying the other because he had probably done it when he was younger. Their expectations failed them. Especially if the guy they are bullying is as cute as this one is.

 

Johnny took a sharp inhale, eyes scanning over the scene once more before he spoke. “What the hell is going on? And why the fuck are you bullying my boyfriend?” He crouched down, setting down his grocery bag and leaning over the boy's legs and grabbing the hand farthest from him, dusting the small rocks and dirt off his palms. When he finished dusting off the cute boy’s hand, he turned his head looking at the boy and gauging his reaction. Their faces were kind of close, but Johnny wasn’t the type to get shy of that kind of stuff… I mean look how he texts Jaehyun. The boy looked thankful that he was there, but also a little confused as to why Johnny was so close. Johnny leaned in, positioning himself so that one hand was holding the boy’s hand and his mouth was next to his ear. “Play along.” He whispered, hoping that he was loud enough for the boy to hear him. He then moved his head back and spoke a little louder so their onlookers could hear him, ”Babe, why didn't you tell me you were being bullied.”

 

Finally, one of the bullies spoke up and of course, it was the one who walked out first. “ _He_ has a boyfriend.” He laughed in disbelief of the situation. Johnny didn’t like how he said the word 'he' it made Johnny want to punch him… hard and only because he said 'he' like if the boy wasn’t capable enough to get a boyfriend. “You’re lying. You're not dating this faggot. He’s never mentioned having a boyfriend before. I bet you don’t even know his name.” He challenged, shit eating grin still plastered on his face.

 

Johnny scoffed. “I wouldn’t want to update my bully on my private life either. And I do know his name, but why should I have to prove myself to you.” He glared. He was trying to intimidate him, but on the inside, he was panicking.

 

_I don’t know his name… What do I say? Ughhh, why is the only thing I’m thinking about is how cute this boy is and Jaehyun’s text… Speaking about Jaehyun… He’s gonna be pissed because he wanted me home in 10 minutes. Oops._

 

Bully number one spoke again. “You’re just saying that because you don’t know his name. I don’t know why you’re trying to help him when he's a complete stranger, but you need to go.” He rolled his eyes, getting cocky all of a sudden.

 

Johnny took another look at the cute boy, but all he got in return was the boy staring at him.  The boy took in a breath before he spoke. “Babe, calm down. It’s not that bad… Let’s just go.” Johnny continued staring at him. Honestly, he wanted to fight them, feeling the need to protect the boy and he especially didn't want to leave after what they had done to this really attractive stranger. The cute boy must of sensed Johnny's distress of wanting to stay and fight, but listen to the stranger at the same time because he then decides to lean in, giving Johnny a kiss. It wasn’t long or needy, just a regular kiss. Johnny was shocked at first, but when his mind could finally catch up, his lips started moving along with the others. His lips were soft and a little pouty and then they were gone. To Johnny’s surprise, it worked on calming him down and making him not want to punch the bullies upside their heads, but it left him wanting more. They stared at each other a little longer before Johnny turned his head to face the bullies again. They were shocked to say the least.

 

Johnny gives them a smug smile, then proceeds  to stand up. He dusts his hands off, then sticks his hand out to help the boy up. “By the way… His name is Ten.” After he says that, he looks over at the main bully, so he didn’t notice how the boy’s eyes widened a little. “Well, his nickname at least.” He finally pulled the boy up all the way, wrapping his arm around his waist with his attention now completely on staring the bullies down. “And if I ever find out that you touched him or breathed next to him, even if it’s just brushing shoulders in the hallway or your breath somehow touching him, I will find you and I will kill you.” He knew his threat was a false promise, but it was nice seeing the reaction of the three men.

 

The boy or as Johnny calls him, 'Ten’ was dusting himself off, barely paying any mind to the fact that his knee was bleeding through his jeans. ”Also, you guys need to step up your insults.” Johnny flipped the bullies off, rolling his eyes and snatching up his grocery bag from the floor. He started walking in the direction of the grocery store with his arm still around 'Ten’s’ waist, but part way through the walk he stopped, looking over at 'Ten’.

 

“Are you okay? Sorry for interfering, but you looked like you needed the help.” He quickly brushes his hand through his dark hair and gives 'Ten’ an awkward smile.

 

“Yeah… I’m fine. Thank you.” He returned the awkward smile. After a long pause of just the two staring at each other 'Ten’ finally speaks. “How did you know my nickname was Ten?” He looked down, then glanced up, rubbing his hands together, an anxious habit that tended to stick from his grade school days.

 

Johnny just stared at him in thought. He really didn’t know why he said 'Ten’, it just happened. Then he figured out why he came up with 'Ten’ in the first place. _Jaehyun._ “Oh, that…” He started awkwardly, not knowing how he was going to bring up the texts. “Before I saw you... laying on the ground,  well more like sitting, I was texting my friend and he told me to be home in 10 minutes. I guess that just so happened to be the first thing I thought about and it was a lucky guess.” He shrugged, reaching into his pocket and fishing out his phone. Right when he unlocked it, the first thing he sees is the conversation. He showed Ten the screen, but then he remembered what the conversation consisted of and was suddenly really embarrassed. It was too late though, Ten was already reading their cringey conversation and Johnny couldn’t erase his memory.

**_daddy:_ **

_.. no_

 

**_lil bitch:_ **

_fine then_

_smd bitch_

 

**_daddy:_ **

_anything for you bby ;)_

_when do you want me to come over_

 

**_lil bitch:_ **

_in like 10 minutes ;))_

_are you sure your throat will be ready for this monster cock_

 

**_daddy:_ **

_of course it will_

_all i’ll need is some ice and a cough drop_

_i’ll be home soon ;)_

_hope you’re prepared for this super suction_

 

There it was and the cute boy that he had just rescued from bullies was reading it. Johnny jumped when Ten busted out in laughter. “What the heck is this. You guys are so weird.” He smiles up at Johnny, his head having to go up quite a bit due to Johnny’s extreme height.

 

To Johnny, it was easier to show the texts then to tell the boy that part of the reason he came up with 'Ten’ was because he read his name tag and his first name had exactly ten letters… Not that he was counting or anything. And noooooo he totally doesn’t have this cute boy’s name (both his real name and nickname) committed to memory. Also he doesn't have that cute smile he just did committed to memory either…

 

Johnny smiles back at him, more sincere than before  when something dawns on him. “Yeah… Guess we are pretty weird.” He paused for a moment before finally asking about what was plaguing his mind. “Hey, if it’s okay to ask… What was that about anyways? Who was that guy and why is he bullying someone as cute as you?”

 

Ten ignored the fact that he was called cute by a hot stranger, but answered all of his questions nonetheless. “His name is Hansol. We used to be best friends… We used to be in the same dance group, but he quit mine to go join some other group. After that he cut me off for a bit, then started bullying me. I honestly don’t know why, maybe I did something. Those other two guys with him are apart of his new dance group. They are called UNB or something like that.” Ten sighed. “I don’t do anything about because to me I still see him as a friend, but maybe after today I should stop being so naive and grow up a bit.”

 

Johnny just nods. “Yeah, I agree. That’s really weird.” Johnny looks down noticing his knee is still bleeding and panics. “Oh fuck! Your knee! I forgot!” He grabs Ten’s hand, rushing him into the general store next to  grocery store he just came out of, pulling him into an isle full of band aids and disinfectant. He grabs a box of band-aids, cotton balls, and Neosporin and heads to the check out.

 

After the things were purchased he has Ten sit on a bench outside, crouching so he could see the cuts better. He pours water over his cuts, noticing the smaller wince at the sting a little. He then dabs some Neosporin onto his knee using a cotton ball, putting a Wonder Pets band-aid on top of his cuts. He does the same with his hands and all the other scratched areas.

 

Ten observes him, watching every move he makes. When he finished with one of his hands, he lifts it up, looking at it and starts laughing at the Wonder Pets band-aid on him. “Wonder Pets… Really?!” He laughs even more at Johnny’s offended face.

 

Johnny just rolls his eyes. “It’s a good show. Don’t diss it till you try it.” He sticks on one last band-aid and with that, he was done. He stands up, wiping his hands on his butt, putting everything used to clean up his cuts back into the bag. Johnny ties up the bag, handing it to Ten. “Take this home… make sure you switch your band-aids when they bleed through and that you add more ointment onto it before you put on a new band-aid."

 

Ten looks down at his hands before looking back up at Johnny. “Thank you… for everything. You’re not as scary as you look.” Ten smiles, his pretty teeth showing. He slowly stands up, his eyes on the tall male the whole time. He looks a little sad, but it was as if he didn't want Johnny to leave. He couldn't figure out how to voice his troubles, so he tried coming up with it in his head before saying it out loud. Before he had time to come up with what he wanted to say, the tall male spoke.

 

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Johnny asks. “I don’t feel safe with you walking home by yourself after all of this.” He doesn’t know why he feels so obligated to help and protect someone he has only known for such a short amount of time, but he does.

 

“Would you… Please?” Ten looked hopeful. Johnny nodded, picking up his bag with Jaehyun’s red vines and other candy, following Ten towards his home. He was glad he didn’t turn down the offer. They ended up having a great conversation from the time they left the storefront to the time the reached the other's home. He wanted to stay with the boy longer because he enjoyed his company and the smiles that graced his face on the way to his home, but sadly they were already by Ten’s house so he couldn't do anything about it.

 

~♖~

 

Before Ten walked into his house, he asked for Johnny’s name. Of course Johnny told him. After talking a bit longer, Ten walks into his house. Before leaving, he waited outside his house until he was inside safely. He smiled to himself his whole way home.

 

~♖~

 

Johnny was outside his house, he was fiddling with his keys so he could unlock the door, the conversation with Ten still fresh in his mind. After a long struggle, he got his door opened and he walked inside. He walked into the living room, knowing that Jaehyun would be there waiting for his red vines. The first thing he saw was Jaehyun sitting on the couch with his dick out.

 

“Jaehyun why is your dick out?” Johnny’s voice was calm, it wasn’t like this was his first time seeing Jaehyun’s penis, they are best friends after all. “I know I told you I’d give you head, but you should know that it was a joke.” He looked down at Jaehyun’s hand and noticed that he was eating Hot Cheetos, three at a time. “And you’re just sitting there with your fucking dick out eating Hot Cheetos. Jaehyun… You’re the saddest person I know.”

 

“Hmm… Yeah I took it out a little before the ten minutes ended. It was supposed to be a joke since you already have seen my dick before…. But you know…  You were taking too long so I got hungry and I went to the kitchen to get my Cheetos. Now here I am.” Jaehyun glanced at Johnny briefly then looked back at the TV. He was watching Wonder Pets. “What took you you so long anyways?” He pops a few more Cheetos into his mouth.

 

“Oh, I was helping someone out.” Johnny walks over sitting down on the couch and eating a few Cheetos as well.

 

“Ahh… So you were a traitor and helped someone else with their hard-on instead of coming home and helping me with mine” Jaehyun had not moved his gaze off of the TV in a while, but that didn’t stop him from trying to have a conversation with Johnny while he watched Wonder Pets and ate Hot Cheetos.

 

“Not like that! He was being bullied so I stopped and helped.” Johnny looked at Jaehyun like he had lost his mind. He really needs to reconsider his friends.

 

”What! You made it sound like that…” Jaehyun glanced over at Johnny, snorting at the face he was making. ”Was he cute?” He asks, fixing his gaze back toward his TV show.

 

”Yup… Pretty cute.” He popped his p in yup, then turned to the TV as well. He had fallen into the same zombie like state Jaehyun was in, watching TV and eating Cheetos.

 

The only thing that broke their trance, was hearing the door unlock and open. They both turned their heads at the same time to look at who was intruding in their Wonder Pets episode. Once they realized it was just their roommate Yuta, they turned their heads back to the TV.

 

“You guys are too old to be watching this..” Yuta says as he walks into the living room. He looks at both of them, finally realizing that Jaehyun’s penis is out. “Jaehyun… Why is your penis out?”

 

“Don’t diss Wonder Pets… You watch it too.” Jaehyun huffs out.

 

“Okay you got me there, but why is your penis out?” Yuta stares at him in disbelief. Why was Johnny just sitting there when his friends junk is hanging out. He really didn’t understand his friends.

 

“Hmm… Oh, for Johnny..” He looks down at his dick then at Yuta, finally resting his gaze back Wonder Pets.

 

“Johnny… Please don’t tell me you gave Jaehyun head on the couch.” Yuta looked between the two. He looked disgusted, why wouldn’t he be.. He likes that couch...

 

“What! No… Gross… It was a joke…. He just didn’t put it back in his pants after I walked in.” Johnny made a face at Yuta. How could Yuta ever think he would give Jaehyun, of all people, head.

 

“But we all know that you want this monster cock.” Jaehyun says as he tucks his self back into his pants. Johnny is now the one who looks disgusted and Yuta is laughing at how dumb they both are.

 

“You know what… You both can suck my ass!” He threatens.

 

It was as if the Gods were having fun tormenting Johnny because they both replied at the same time, “Anything for you daddy.”

 

Why couldn’t he have normal friends… Someone like Ten.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it! If there are any spelling mistakes or if you see that it says Paw Patrol instead of Wonder Pets, please let me know. Let me know how I did in the comments. If you want to tell me to hurry up and update this work or just scream at me, here's my [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/sshiinju)  
> 


End file.
